


Sips of Love

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathtub Sex, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ingrid is a vampire slayer, Dorothea is a vampire. How they  get together is a different story. Right now they're very happy and in love.For FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990177
Kudos: 20
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	Sips of Love

Nothing felt better than coming home. While Ingrid loved bringing evil to justice, there was something even better than that. Spending time with Dorothea. 

She just needed to get to her beloved. 

The horse ride was hardly comfortable, especially after the fight she'd just got in. All the negativity she felt dissipated when she approached the manor. 

A blur of red came running out of the house.

" Hey, Sweetie!" Dorothea practically sang. Her silly pet names that made Ingrid blush.

" Hi, Dorothea. I'm glad to be back."  
Ingrid waved, suppressed the urge to forget tying her horse up properly, and riding the rest of the way. She came to a stop. The rope tangled in her hand, then she broke into a sprint. 

Bonding over until she could half tackle and pick Dorothea up. Hug her close like it was all she could do. 

It'd only been a week, Ingrid used to go further than that without seeing another person. On longer complex journeys she still was sometimes forced too. The thought was almost depressing. Though now it was replaced by a need to kiss Dorothea over and over. Which was sort of overshadowed by the fact that Ingrid was still dirty and probably possibly covered in blood.

She nearly let go. Suddenly embarrassed by her own actions. Careless and rash in her low

Dorothea laughed. It lit Ingrid's heart aflame just as everything else about the brunette did. If Dorothea cared about the mess she didn't show it. 

She was a fantastic actress though. Still, after spending enough time with her, Ingrid was getting better at seeing her tells. It was a necessity in her line of work. Then again, so was fighting vampires. The bad ones. Which Dorothea wasn't. Before she'd met Dorothea, she'd believed no vampire could be good. 

" It's nice to see you safe and so energetic." Dorothea touches Ingrid's sides. She sniffs slightly. No doubt trying to make sure that Ingrid isn't hurt. Or that there isn't a fresh wound somewhere. 

" No it's fine, I'm uninjured. I would never leave the guild before treating my injuries. Though I-" Ingrid stops herself from finishing her sentence. 'I suppose I might be more likely to act rashly now. I wanted to see you.'

" Mmm," Dorothea raises her eyebrow.

Ingrid sighs. " You cannot just read my thoughts."

Dorothea laughs again, in the way that she seems much more like a siren than a vampire. Her voice a melody that makes Ingrid smile. 

" Of course I know. But noble Ingrid of the hunters guild, most people do not stop in mid-sentence because they're about to say something sensible."

Ingrid is about to protest, though she should disagree and she barely has the energy to do much more than hold Dorothea close. So she just nods. Can't say much at the moment. 

Especially not when Dorothea takes Ingrid's hands, presses a kiss into each of them, her fangs brush up against Ingrid's skin. Ingrid shivers.

" Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

Ingrid sighs. She must look terrible. Years of not caring about how she looked have taken a toll and she'd like to at the very least not be covered in dirt. Not in front of Dorothea who looks radiant even in a dress she sometimes wears around the house. 

" Ahh, Ingrid…," Dorothea chides. " I would have you in any form of decency. I wouldn't be dating you if I wasn't used to you being dirty. We just have to get you cleaned up and that can be fun." Dorothea turns and winks, her teeth flash, sharp white, and dangerous. " Then we can get dirty again. 

Ingrid has heard Dorothea say suggestive things to her, often even more intense than this. She blushes anyway.   
Unsurprisingly, Dorothea leads her into the bathroom. Lights go on by themselves, the water starts to fill, candles ignite, Dorothea is using her magic. 

Dorothea uses her magic to do things she could do with her hands so that her hands will be free for the tasks she enjoys. That's what she'd said before anyway.

She presses Ingrid up against the wall. Starts to kiss her again. She brushes her fangs again on Ingrid's lips. Puts her tongue places Ingrid used to not know could feel good. Before pulling away. Teasing her. 

" Well I'm supposed to take off your clothes but it's probably alright to get a little distracted." She whispers into Ingrid's ear and nibbles playfully. But Ingrid whines and shifts further into her grasp before she can stop herself.

Dorothea laughs. Hot and breathy. " I guess you missed me too?"  
That goes without saying. Ingrid probably doesn't have to. Dorothea reads her thoughts and smirks.   
If their clothes are that much in the way, Ingrid can get rid of them. She can rip them with her lance or tear with her hands. 

" No, honey. Let me take care of you."

Ingrid still has to stop herself from audibly sighing. She isn't used to people wanting to take care of her. To wanting to be taken care of. By someone she loved. To knowing that she could trust someone in such an intimate way. 

It's easy to be distracted when Dorothea has her hands everywhere. Her fingernails dragging across Ingrid's waist, hurling weapons to the side, getting under her clothes and pulling. It's warm and not just because of the steam.   
But like the rest of Dorothea, her moves are fluid and with a purpose.

Ingrid is naked from the waist up. Dorothea squeezes her wrists and kisses her again, slowly moves them both to the edge of the tub. 

She sits Ingrid down and keeps kissing her, spreading her legs apart and sucking little marks on her neck. Ingrid moans. She whimpers as Dorothea shifts down to pull at her pants.   
She somehow manages coherent thought, Threading her hand in her nice brunette hair. 

" Don't you want to feed?"

" Mm, Ingrid we're supposed to be cleaning up."

" I missed your voice and you're… other parts," Ingrid says slightly incoherently and inelegantly. Dorothea's voice, hands, and tongue. Her beautiful green eyes and silky hair. 

" You don't always need to offer to fed my carving…"

"I want to," Ingrid says in a tone that comes across as insistent but maybe a little whiny. 

" Figured you'd tried after the fighting. It's the middle of the night as well."

She studies Ingrid's face, sort of smirking.   
" Don't look so disappointed, dear. There will be time for that."  
Ingrid doesn't want to wait. 

She used to tolerate the feedings and now she looks forward to them. She wants to be the one to make Dorothea good. To keep her happy and full.   
Dorothea simply stands back up to her full height, smiling. Her fangs glinting in the candlelight.   
She maneuvers Ingrid into the tub, kissing and touching her in a way that feels nice but Ingrid would like more.   
They sink into the water, Ingrid in front and Dorothea in the back. Dorothea hums as she caresses Ingrid's chest, under the thin guise of cleaning at this point.

Her hands and warm and skilled, even in the hot and slightly dirty water. The tub drains and refills thanks to vampiric power. Ingrid doesn't have time to be impressed. Dorothea pinches her nipples, kissing and drinking up the moans that Ingrid let's out. She's way past trying to be quiet.

" Thea… Thea, please. Just a little." She grabs at Dorothea blindly, kissing part of her side. 

Dorothea grins, kissing Ingrid back and rubbing her hands down Ingrid's shoulders, and holding her in place.

Ingrid knows what's about to happen and she forces herself to still. 

Dorothea the place where Ingrid's neck and shoulder meet. Ingrid yelps and she could take the pain surely, it's not any worse than what she's dealt with as a hunter. But the pain is dulled by Dorothea's ministrations and whatever magic vampires use otherwise. 

Ingrid feels some of her blood being drained before Dorothea moves back and the wounds automatically close. The small puncture marks are left behind. 

She feels a strong tingling sensation in her shoulder that passes through her entire body. She cries out in unexpected release. 

" Just a sip, since you're so insistent." Dorothea purs, licking her lips. Ingrid sees the blood there on her tongue, her own blood and it makes her feel pleasure all over again. 

She pants and leans back into Dorothea's touch once again. 

A while ago, Ingrid thinks she would have been horrified, being marked like this. She's happy if it's Dorothea. Wants to be marked as embarrassing as it is.

With the way that Dorothea's gaze and hand travel lower, towards Ingrid's nether regions, no doubt that won't be the only thing drained from her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend! Thanks for reading! There's some background about how Ingrid and Dorothea got together but I decided to save it for a prequel or something cause it would have been long and angsty. My first time writing Dorogrid!
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
